


Masqueraded Life

by QueenCorb_Starrgazer, Shaladaze



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has Realizations, Akumatized Ladybug, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Different Timeline Order, Episode Fix-It: s03 Ladybug, F/M, Fix It Ladybug Episode, Fix-It, Gen, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Adrien Agreste | Mister Bug, Ladybug Akumatized, Masquerade, Mr. Bug returns, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Redoing Ladybug Episode, Reordering the timeline, Sentibug - Freeform, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCorb_Starrgazer/pseuds/QueenCorb_Starrgazer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaladaze/pseuds/Shaladaze
Summary: Mr. Bug faces off with his toughest opponent yet with an unlikely partner at his side. The possibility of knowing who's behind the original Ladybug mask makes him question everything he knows about her. While Marinette just wants someone to believe in her again, and if that means working on her ‘crime-fighting’ partners commissions for a dance then who's she to argue?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Wrong Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be slight changes in the narrative throughout the work depending on who wrote each section.

Adrien couldn’t believe his ears. Mme. Bustier had said that Marinette had cheated on a test, and had just asked to check her backpack to be sure. He knew that Marinette could be clumsy, but taking test answers accidentally? That wasn’t Marinette. She hates liars and cheaters are basically liars academically. Why would she do that?

“You answered all the questions correctly.” Mme. Bustier looked at her with a slight frown on her lips. Marinette’s hands flew up to her face and he heard her excitedly gasp.

“I did? Yes! I did but because I studied!” About that time, another voice but this time from behind him jumped in.

“But” Alya had started, Adrien’s mind drifted off. This doesn’t sound like Marinette at all. She’s trustworthy. She watched Manon all the time, his father trusted her design and especially when Chloe tried to rip it off, saw the true workings of a designer when she had signed her own piece. And, not to mention, that she was Multimouse! Ladybug had trusted her with a miraculous. Marinette is trustworthy if Ladybug gave her the miraculous and had her assist him during Evilistrator.  
“This is terribly unlike you, Marinette!” A voice broke Adrien’s train of thought. Shifting in his seat, he turned to see Lila holding her hands up by her face in a worried expression.

“Of course! You put the answers in my bag! You were the anonymous informer!” Marinette exclaimed and he couldn’t help but nod, knowing full well the capabilities of Lila. He had never seen such righteous fury in Marinette before, except for maybe when she was angry at Chloe ruing Mme. Buster’s birthday present. 

“I’m coming to your defense and you are accusing me?” Lila gasped and her voice raised in pitch as she finished the statement. Adrien could just hear her tears wailing in her eyes. 

“You can’t accuse someone without any proof, Marinette.” Mme. Busiter brought the attention back to her. 

“But I’m sure it’s her!” Marinette exclaimed as she pointed behind her to the guilty girl. Not that anyone would believe Marinette unfortunately. “She stole the test answers!”

“That’s impossible, Marinette. Lila got the worst grade in the class.” Wait. Adrien has been homeschooled the majority of his life, but he knew that teachers went by an unspoken code where they don’t tell the other students who made the worst grade, right? This seemed to catch Marinette slightly off guard as she stuttered over her words.

“Then she flunked the exam on purpose then!” At this point, he couldn’t just stand around silently anymore. He had to speak up for Marinette. He did promise her he’d have her back.

“Excuse me, Mme. Bustier, everyone here knows that it isn’t like Marinette to cheat.” He had his eyebrow arched in puzzlement as he heard Alya speak up behind him.

“He’s right!” Followed by a chorus of their classmates all agreeing with him. Yes. This is correct! Pride welled up in his chest at the thought of his classmates rallying to come to Marinette’s defense. Suddenly the calls were cut off by clapping.

“Marinette, Lila, please go to the Principal’s office until we get to the bottom of this.” Adrien watched as Lila passed him, holding the door open for Marinette before the door shut behind them. Adrien tried to watch through the glass window on the door for as long as he could until they were no longer in his line of sight.

Resuming his seat, he felt nervous. He didn’t like them being alone. He knew what Lila was capable of and he didn’t want Marinette to be in any worse situation than she already was. 

Mme. Bustier reigned the class back in and continued to discuss the exam as she began handing out the results back. Not two minutes later a knock came to the door causing everyone’s attention to turn towards it.

“Mme. Bustier, Principle Daniqulies is requesting your presence.” Mme. Bustier sighed and looked thoughtful for a second.

“Alright class, you may be excused so that you can prepare for the next class.” Adrien looked with uncertainty between his classmates as Bustier followed the attendant out. Whispers slowly started as Nino and he exchanged a worried look. What happened now? 

They quickly headed out and to the locker room to gather the things for the next class. He was on the other side of the locker room when the doors opened and Marinette came in followed by her parents, Mr. Daniqlies, Mme. Bustier, and Lila.

All eyes were locked on the group of six as they came to a stop in front of Marinette’s locker.

“Open your locker, please.” Mr. Daniqlease commanded. What followed was a thud and a gasp from everyone in the area that saw a necklace fall from the locker. It was the same one that Lila had tried to pass off as the Fox Miraculous. The same one that Rena Rouge had actually worn. Adrien frowned at the thought, remembering the instance where Lila tried to convince him that Ladybug had saved her. 

If his Lady hadn’t popped in when she did, he would’ve told her that he didn’t believe her, he knows the importance of secret identities and that Ladybug would never allow for their identities to be told. And on top of that, he would’ve been there if Ladybug had saved Lila. He would’ve remembered that.

“My grandma’s pendant!” Lila exclaimed, reaching down and holding the necklace close to her.

“She’s making up this whole thing!” Marinette tried as gasps escaped from everyone around her. Adrien couldn’t look away from his distraught classmate. His heart was breaking as he heard her plea’s to have people believe her. Her mother in front of him sounded like she was about to weep into her father’s arms. “It wasn’t me! I didn’t do anything, I swear!” Marinette’s eyes landed on his, boring into them deeply as if she could read his soul. He couldn’t handle this, he couldn’t handle seeing his sweet supportive classmate going through all of this ridicule. “You, you know Lila’s lying, don’t you Adrien?” She asked, her eyes scrunching up in hopes of him backing her up this time regarding the truth behind Lila’s lie. Narrowing his eyes, they shifted to Lila before the back of Mr. Daniqlies.

“Mr. Daniqlease, I don’t think-“ Adrien was cut off by the one he spoke to, a tone escaping him that sent fear and dread through Adrien.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are expelled from this school!” Adrien couldn’t believe his ears, his jaw-dropping as he moved to go stand beside Mr. Daniqlease in hopes of convincing the burly man that he had gone too far. If any time he’d pull his ‘celebrity’ card and his ‘powerful father’ this would be the time. He watched in shock as she gathered her things, the class separating to let her and her parents pass as they headed to the door exiting the locker room. As soon as Marinette opened the door, dozens of red butterflies flew into the room.

“Hawkmoth!” Adrien cursed as he backed away from the butterflies, watching as Marinette, her mother, father, Mr. Daniqlease, Mme. Bustier, Rose, and Juleka all got under his influence. He backed against the wall, scooting into a corner between the lockers and the wall, a place he had hidden after Troublemaker. Almost as quickly as they were akumatized, the bugs had disappeared. He watched in silent observance as Marinette looked shocked that she had an earring out and in her hand before she quickly replaced it and looking down into her purse before sighing in relief.

Quickly, the class dispersed in silence as Marinette’s father guided her out protectively and her mother sent a scolding look at anyone that seemed to be enjoying this. It was obvious that he needed to do something, to form some sort of plan. Their class was sent to lunch early because Mme. Bustier and Mr. Daniqlease was discussing with Lila what had been going on. He frowned at the thought of Lila lying about Marinette anymore than what she already had.

He wanted time to think up of a plan so that he’d have a backup in case it fell through. Pretty soon, he found himself in the library looking through his notes and jotting down information of all the past instesens of Lila lying and harassing him. If she’s done that to him, what all could she have done to Marinette? He did not like that thought. Time flew by as his notebook became filled with things that Lila has done to him. The stalking of his photoshoots, getting Kagami Akumatized because Lila manipulated herself into the house, getting his bodyguard and Nathalie in trouble. He had warned her that he wouldn’t do anything, except if she hurt someone that he cared and loved. She had broken her promise so he was gathering all the evidence he could.

Memories of when she was akumatized into Chamilion came rushing back. He could remember her cornering him in the locker room, smashing her lips against his without his permission. Then nothing. Nothing until he woke up with Plagg hovering awkwardly in front of his face. That’s when everything had rushed back with Plagg’s explaining. He nearly lost the granola bar he had just ate. He felt sick to his stomach at the memories. It only escalated when he had transformed and she had been trying to kiss his Lady and jumped between them. Which just lead him to cringe even more.

Lila had taken advantage of him not just once, but three times in that single day. It haunted him in his nightmares like when she had forced her way into his room. He hated the thought of his other self going after Ladybug, trying to force her into a kiss. He remembers the pictures he had seen floating around the internet. The next time he had saw her after that, he had apologized profusely. 

Shaking his head, he thought back to the plan he was hoping to think about. He couldn’t concentrate much longer so he packed his belonging and exited the library, looking around he watched and followed Alya at a distance. He assumed she was gathering evidence to help clear Marinette’s name. He stood on the other side of the stairs as Alya had called Marinette. Hearing her phone, she had been sent to voicemail.

“Kay” Alya had started very somberly. Because of the situation with Marinette or because of the unfortunate news she was going to relay? “So here is the skinny on my investigation so far. No fingerprints, no evidence. Whoever did this was very thorough. I’m sorry, I’ll be in touch.” She ended the phone call, heading away to the locker room. Adrien glanced at where she was before looking before him at the bench that Lila was seated at, talking to a group of people before her. Just as he was going to step forward and confront her, he got a notification on his phone.

“This is Nadja Chamack, live from Art de Trion, where Ladybug is battling the newest supervillain.”

“I am Mayura, and I am about to annihilate Ladybug! Muhahaha.” She ended with an evil laugh, how fitting. Frowning, Adrien turned and ran into the nearest empty room, which so happened to be a science room of some sort. As he closed the door, Plagg flew from his shirt.

“Don’t tell me, we’re going to have to go and help your Lady.” Plagg says as his ears and top antani drooped.

“She and I are on the same team, Plagg. We’ll help Marinette. But first, Plagg, claws out!” Adrien spoke, chuckling internally at Plaggs grunts and grumblings along the way as he soars into his ring. He leapt out of the window of the classroom and catapulting himself through the air towards the location his Lady was. He had sworn to protect her and he was going to do that. It was his mission, his purpose. Anything his Lady needed, he’d be there with a helping paw.

“Chat Noir to the rescue, My Lady.” He said as he landed, just in time to see Mayura whisper something to his lady as she stabbed her between the chest and abdomen.

“Ahhh!” Ladybug screamed, falling as she clutched her wound.

“My lady! No!” He rushed to her side, grabbing her shoulders carefully to pull her close to him. He cradled her head as he supported her back with his leg. “You ok?” He asks as he helps her to stand, concern lacing every fiber of his being.

“I’m ok.” She spoke weakly as she pushed his chest slightly. “Go after Mayura. Ow! Ow.” She exclaimed clutching her wound once more as she fell. Chat struggled to hold her up, slowly going down with her. How could he go after Mayura when she was in so much pain? He couldn’t stand it. “Ow. Chat Noir,” She spoke to him as he cradled her in his arms, his heart racing, eyes searching hers. “I don’t feel so good.” He gulped.

“Something’s wrong, we’re supposed to be nearly invulnerable.” He grabs her arm to help support her weight against him, hoping that it’ll help some. Any.

“Chat Noir,” She says as she reaches up to lay a hand on his lower shoulder, upper chest. His heart continued to race, mind wondering what she was going to say. “don’t leave me.”

“What?” His heart plummeted to his feet. “What’s going on?” He could feel his eyes tear up behind the mask, his heart shattering to pieces on the ground beneath his feet.

“I’ve always gone out of my way to hide my true feelings for you.” Ladybug speaks, his heart slowly piecing itself back together from beneath his feet. “I just can’t do it anymore.”

“But,” He frowned as he spoke the next words, “I thought you said that you loved somebody else?” He questioned, his eyes remaining on hers. 

"It’s… It’s over. After all this time,” Her hand slowly makes its way down his arm, causing him to gulp as he remained entranced by her eyes. “I realize that you are always here for me, even as I keep rejecting you.” She grasps his hand from where it held her side, pulling it up to rest in the crevice of her chest. “Your feelings haven’t changed, and mine? Mine are growing stronger every day.” She lays his hand on her heart, wishing they weren’t transformed cause then he’d be able to feel her heart beating beneath her. Her heart that was beating for him. “I can’t keep pretending anymore.” She says softly, looking into his eyes solemnly before closing them gently as she puckered her lips. Everything stopped for him. His heartbeat picked up. Was this finally happening?

A smile appeared before he closed his eyes, puckering his own lips to finally kiss his lady. He felt her body shift towards him as she held his hand, running her hand along his. Right as he felt her lips brush against his, he was thrown away from her. Dazed, he grimaced as he looked up to see… Ladybug? Another Ladybug? Like in Timebreaker?

“Watch it, Chat Noir!” The newcomer spoke with her hands still extended. “You’re confusing fantasy with reality!”

“You’re not Ladybug?” Everything tilted and everything he knew was at a 90 degree angle.

“No, she’s not me!” His Lady spoke from the ground, hand still clutching her wound.

“She’s manipulating you! You know I’m already in love with someone else!” The fake Ladybug threw her hands in the air. He sat back, looking between the two dressed in red and black. His head was starting to hurt. Who was the real one? Surely it was the one that was wounded. Right?

“Listen to your heart!” The weak voice of Ladybug spoke up from where she was across from him.

“Oh! Listen to your brain!” The fake Ladybug looked aggravated, her face scrunching up. Wow, they really looked identical. 

“You’re just an illusion!” He shouted, standing and removing his baton from its holster before chucking it at the fake Ladybug. 

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

Ladybug catches the baton in an outstretched hand, disbelief flashing through her mind. Did he really just throw his weapon at her? After everything they had been through, he was going to believe a fake version of her because of some sugar coated lies?

Her Chat Noir had just attacked her because he was listening to his stupid heart.

Anger laces up her spine so violently she can feel her body shaking as she pulls back her arm. Throwing the weapon back at him as hard as she can muster, effectively knocking the cat onto his rear end and even though the action feels good, it doesn’t wash away her feelings.

“Am I real enough for you now?!” In the back of her mind, she knew she needed to calm down, she had already had a close call earlier in the day as Marinette but she was just so frustrated with everything!

Chat sits up from his fallen position, a stupidly bewildered look on his face, “Impossible, there can’t be two Ladybugs!”

The fake to her left stands on shaky feet, her words quick, “She must be a fan of Ladybug’s who was Akumatized.” Her hand finds her yo-yo at her hip, the familiar whirring sound filling the air as it spins, “Don’t fall for her lies!”

Chat stretches his arm out towards the fake with concern heavy in his voice, “My lady, no!”

Ladybug sees red, her hands balling up at her sides as she listens to the two talk like she doesn’t exist. That’s how it always was, wasn’t it? No one listens to her? Calls her a liar to her face? Doesn’t believe her even if stealing is out of her character? Even her own parents won’t listen to her anymore.

Weight slams into her side, effectively interrupting her inner musings, and sending both her and her attacker to the roof with a heavy thud. Words finally filtering in through the loud buzzing in her ears.

“-in her earrings!” That was Chat.

“I got it!” Came the almost tired reply. From right on top of her.

Ladybug twists her body so the fake goes tumbling off of her and to the side, she couldn’t let them have her miraculous, regardless of how angry she was. She would not give up the one person who would believe her so easily.

The fake grapples with her, her arms shaking with overexertion. Her copy’s face was twisted up in pain and fear, it was so convincing even the real Ladybug couldn’t tell if she was faking it or not.

The fake yelps when Ladybug leans forward more while trying to get more leverage over the grapple, “Chat, help me!”

How dare she?! How dare this liar call out to her partner for help and make her look like the bad guy again?!

From behind her, the sound of Chat getting off the ground sets off a few warning bells, months of working together against Akuma has trained her to listen for that same noise whenever she had her back turned, “My lady!”

His lady this, his lady that. She shoves the fake away from her. Wasn’t SHE supposed to be his lady? Why would he listen to someone else and not her? Shouldn’t they know each other well enough to tell when there’s a fake around? Ladybug could always tell the difference between a fake Chat and the real one. Even a possessed Chat acts differently!

The world goes out of focus as an almost soothing voice speaks in her mind, one she had hoped she wouldn’t hear again, “Lady Honesty, I am Hawkmoth.” His words are slow and deliberate, almost like he was being careful, “The people you are close to have fallen into a liars hands. Now, no one will listen to you when you speak the truth.” He pauses for a moment as if to gauge her reaction, when she says nothing he continues, “I want to offer you the power to make those liars into honest people. To make the world a better place.” His voice takes on a snake-like edge, “In return, I want yours and Chat Noir’s miraculous.”

Ladybug frowns deeply, he said something similar earlier, “Why should I give them to you when I can make the world a better place without your powers?” That was a good place to start but it wasn’t what she wanted to say, it was getting so hard to think rationally.

The voice hesitates, “Lady Honesty,-“

“My name is Ladybug.” She had to put her foot down. She would not become an Akuma!

He pauses long enough to clear his throat, “Ladybug, I know we have been fighting for quite some time.” There’s a slight tugging on the back of her mind, something that makes her weariness towards the man diminish dangerously, “But our goals are much the same.”

She feels her muscles relax ever so slightly, “What do you mean?” If he really was on their side maybe he could help her.

There’s an almost visible grin to the voice now, “I want to make this world a better place, just as you do. I want to make a world where liars cannot spread their influence, where people are nice to each other and no one has to fear they will be overlooked.” His next words are rushed, almost like he was getting excited about saying them, “You can help me make that world. All you have to do is bring me your’s and Chat Noir’s miraculous and I will handle the rest.”

Ladybug considers this, if Hawkmoth was really going to help her then he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her friends right? She had to make sure, “Promise you won’t hurt the Kwami.”

The man seems to consider her words in turn before responding, “I swear to you, I will do no harm to the Miraculous.”

Satisfied, Ladybug finally let’s go of the threads of resistance, “Then you can call me Lady Honesty.” The anger she had been feeling for most of the day finally coats her in a dark cloud of purple-ish black smoke. Her mind clearing of all thoughts except the need to right the lies that have been polluting her friends and family’s judgment.

When the purple clears and she can look down at herself, she sees a white shirt covered with a transparent pink cloth wrapped around her torso, with long white leggings and pink shoes to match. She also takes note of the braided crown on her head with ribbons threaded throughout.

With a renewed sense of being, she lets her hand rise to the ribbon in her hair, grabbing one of the long flowing ends and pulling off a length of it. She knew it would grow back after all. With a flick of her wrist, the ribbon wraps around the fakes wrist in a gentle hug. Not to hurt, just to fix the lies.

In a commanding and loud voice, she says, “Who are you?”

The fake doesn’t hesitate, “I am Ladybug.”

Thinking of a different question, she smiles, “What are you?”

This seems to be a struggle for her to answer, the purple ribbon glowing as she opens her mouth, “I, I aaam.” She was trying so hard to lie it was almost funny, “a sentimonster.”

There’s a gasp behind her that sends pure joy through her heart, “There!” She pats the newly revealed sentimonster on the head, “That wasn’t so hard now was it?”

The sentimonster doesn’t say anything as Lady Honesty gets up, she had a few people she wanted to hunt in particular and she really didn’t have time to stay here now that everything is fixed.

“Ladybug! Stop!”

She pauses, slowly turning around to face her partner, “I would prefer if you call me Lady Honesty for now.”

His stance is wide, almost a perfect fighting stance if the hesitance on his face didn’t show he wasn’t going to attack her yet, “You can’t listen to Hawkmoth! You know he’s the bad guy!” He gestures around them wildly as he talks, “Please, Milady, we can still stop this if you give me your hair tie.”

The voice in her head comes back, “Remember, I need the Miraculous from Chat Noir as well as yours to make the perfect world.”

Lady Honesty nods, “I know.” She turns her attention to the cat, “Kitty, Hawkmoth is on our side. He promised he would help us make the perfect world where there are no liars and our Kwami would be safe.”

Chat shakes his head, “He’s lying to you. Just like he does with every other Akuma.”

“Oh, Chat. I talked with him, I trust him.” She gestures to her form, glancing down momentarily to see a light blue color instead of her usual red, “and you should too. So won’t you give me your miraculous please?”

Chat shakes his head, “I can’t do that.”

Hawkmoth interrupts them with a gentle nudge to Lady Honesty’s mind, “You may have to fight him for his ring and it could be dangerous. Give your earrings to the sentimonster so that she can bring them to me, she was made by Mayura and is on our side.”

Intrigued, she turns to the sentimonster to see a red gloved hand held out to her, “Interesting.” Reaching up, she takes off the earrings and holds them out to place into the sentimonsters hand.

“NO!”


	2. Scared Kitty

Chat Noir gasped, eyes watching as the blackness began covering Ladybug just as her pink magical transformation happened. It was a division of power visually, darkness versus the light. A moment as he witnessed what was transpiring before him, reminded him of a time back when he was in the warmest house he’s visited. Where the blue-black hair had shown through even after the detransformation of removing the miraculous. The panic look in his Lady’s eyes. Snapping out of the memory, he launched himself forward more on instinct than anything else. 

Darting forward, he grasped the miraculous before the real Ladybug could hand it to the Fake Ladybug. A red blur fell into his outstretched hands and blinked up at him with wide blue eyes just as she glanced back towards her holder, a gasp escaping the tiny body. As if he knew what was coming, his body recoiled in on itself, launching him off the building they were fighting on.

His mind was slow, but his body was acting on either Plaggs actions or instincts. He clutched onto the miraculous before landing in an ally away from everyone else. Looking down into his hand, the red kwami was looking as shell shocked as he felt.  
“Chat….. Noir….. What happened?” Her weak voice spoke up, looking up at him with tears in the large blue eyes.

“I… I don’t know?”

“You don’t know!?” She yelped, flying up away from his hand, clutching the earrings. “How do you not know? Weren’t you there? Obviously you were or else I would not be here!” She said angrily. “So grow up, be a hero, and tell me what just happened and why I am not activated in my miraculous and why you are not feeding me.” She narrowed her eyes as her little ‘stomach’ growled. Or maybe she was growling at him.

“I don’t know! One minute there were two Ladybugs trying to convince me the other was fake and the next thing I know, the real Ladybug is apparently getting akumatized because she took off the miraculous and was handing it to the fake Ladybug!” He said in a rush, hand running through his hair causing it to become even more disheveled than it typically is when he’s transformed. “And then next thing I know, my hands are grabbing the miraculous and holding you as I’m running away.” His bottom lip poked out from his upper one as he looked at the red kwami. “What do you eat? I only have cheese on me.”

“Anything sweet.” She mumbled as she paced only as a kwami could. “So… Did you see where the akuma landed? Why was she akumatized in the first place?” She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him, seeming to already know the answer but wanting to hear it for herself. Or maybe so Chat could realize his mistake.

“No one was believing her… I was… convinced that the fake Ladybug was the real Ladybug.” He looked down, kicking a stray pebble that bounced against the wall. “I… listened to my heart, rather than my brain. Cause I know Ladybug doesn’t love me the way I love her.” He blew air from his lips causing buzzing noises to occur. “But that wasn’t the only reason.” 

“For?” Tikki tried to drag out any information from him that she could get. Trying to see if his gears would work in his head.

“For no one apparently believing her today. Some stuff must’ve happened in her civilian life.” Chat rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit from his own civilian life. “And… Well, when I grabbed the miraculous, I saw a bit of her face. Like the time during Troublemaker. I… I think I know who she is? But I’m not sure.” He trailed off in thought, all he could remember is the striking blue eyes. 

“Here Kitty, kitty. Where are you?” A haunting voice called out, causing his tail and ears to shoot straight into the air as he reached out for Tikki.

“It’s not safe. Am I going to have to detransform?” He began inching into the darker area.

“Maybe. If you do that, then you may be able to go and form a plan of action. You may have to transform into Mister Bug again.” Tikki whispered. A determined frown creased his features as he nodded, quietly releasing his transformation. Tikki and Plagg shared the cheese he had on him before they went to hide in his pocket, he held the miraculous in his hands, looking down at them. 

He noticed how they had turned a solid red with black dots, idle mode when there was no holder present. Closing his fist around the studs, he pocketed his hands and headed towards his house. If he could manage to get inside his room, he can plan out more things.

Exiting the alleyway, he looked around for any signs of anyone he knew. Hopefully he'll make it home without anyone noticing him. Fat chance.

"Adrien!" A voice called out that caused his heart to lurch. Slowly he turned around to see a floating lady in the air, ribbons flying around her in an almost medusa like hair. "Have you seen Chat Noir?" She asked kindly and he shook his head. 

"No, madam I haven't." He replied, pulling into the model skill of acting. It wasn't a lie, he hadn't seen himself.

"Hmmm. Alright. If you do, will you let me know? He took something of mine." She grumbled before flying upwards into the sky and disappearing in the opposite direction.

"That was close." He murmured to himself before he turned and jogged his way towards his house. Rounding a corner, he startled a pedestrian before he saw the gates of the mansion in the distance. Getting in was easy, getting to his room unnoticed, that's step two of the difficult plan. 

Making sure the coast was clear, he entered quietly before bolting to the steps. He had made it halfway up the staircase when he heard a clearing of a throat.

"Adrien? What are you doing here?" Nathalie's voice spoke to him. He turned to see her holding her tablet in front of her just outside her office door.

"I forgot something in my room. I'll be back to my schedule after I grab it." He explained, leg moving up the stairs as he watched her. 

"Very well. Be quick. I won't have time to see you out but I trust for you to get back to the proper schedule." She turned and with that headed into his father's office. Exhaling a breath, he quickly hurried up the steps and headed towards his room. Upon entering, he locked the door as the magical beings flew out of his shirt.

"I've got cookies in here, don't worry Tikki." He smiled at Ladybugs Kwami as his own went to retrieve the cheese from his stash. Adrien went to his desk, sliding open one of the drawers and pulls out a package of cookies he had stashed. “These are the best cookies in Paris. They come from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.” 

“Oh yes! I am quite familiar with that bakery.” Tikki giggles as she grabs onto a cookie. “My chosen often gets great deals at the end of the day with the unsold cookies and sweets.” A snicker comes from Plagg causing Tikki’s smile to widen and mischief sparkle in her eyes. 

“That’s one way of putting it, Sugarcube.” Plagg flys over and lands on Adrien’s shoulder as he munches on some cheese. He turns towards the desktop and switches on to The Ladyblog to see if Alya was watching it. IF so, they can gauge how much time they have to form a plan of action. 

“At least I don’t force my chosen to smell like stinky socks.” Tikki stuck her tounge out at Plagg before looking at Adrien with pity on her tiny face. “I am so sorry you have to deal with that. Have you thought about maybe getting a insulated tote?” She suggests causing Adrien to blink for a few seconds.

“Honestly? No.” Adrien thought about it. “But how would I go about getting one? I don’t need a large one.” Adrien rubs his chin, thinking before pulling out the special cheese wheel for when Plagg needed to power up. “Well… If we could find one that would fit a regular stash and one of these special ones, that’d be fantastic.”

“How about you ask Pigtails? She makes her own stuff, doesn’t she?” Plagg asks with a smirk. “I’m sure your girlfriend would be thrilled to be asked to make something for you.”

“Plaggggg. How many times do I have to say Marinette is not my girlfriend.” Adrien groans, setting the special spell made cheese on his desk as he spins in his chair. “We have more important things to worry about anyways at the moment.” He refreshes the page to see that Alya had started a live recording of the Akuma attack. Quickly, he clicked the full screen to see what all was happening and if the civilians were safe. All seemed fine and dandy until Lady Honesty appeared on screen, wrapping a ribbon around someones wrist, asking if they’ve seen Lila. When the citizen was confused she dismissed and flew towards another person.

“Lila? Why would she be looking for Lila?” Alya’s commentary bleeds through the noise.

“How about we go see Master Fu?” Plagg suggested as he shut the monitor off before Alya spoke any farther. 

“Good idea, Plagg. Only problem is that I don’t know where he is.”

“We’ll direct you!” Tikki said excitedly, flying up and looking at Adrien. “We can sort of sneakily do it if you put headphones in. DO you have ones with a chord?” 

“Yes?”

“Fantastic! That way, we can tug on the sides of the earbuds for the direction you need to turn.” Tikki explained. 

“Yeah! We can hide like how I do, one on either side, and just tug on it one way or another to show the turns.”

“OK. That works well for turns, but how about going straight and how far?” Adrien prompted the tiny gods.

“I’ll just push on you when to stop.” Plagg shrugged. “Otherwise, just keep on heading straight.” Adrien nodded, thinking about it. 

“Yeah, that could work. Ok. Cool, cool.” Adrien mumbled as he stood and began looking around, grabbing a notebook. “Alright guys, you ready?” 

“Yes!” They said excitedly before flying to their respective hiding places. Adrien gathered the things he needed, placing the earbuds in as he headed out the room. Placing them in, each kwami gave a test direction to see how everything would work. The system in check and seemingly easy to decode, they began the journey out of the mansion and to hopefully some wisdom. And a plan, a plan would be really good right now. 

Deep breaths, he focused on his footsteps, not really looking up unless it seemed like there was a crowd approaching. The less attention he could make towards himself, the better. A tug from Tikki let him know that he needed to turn right ahead. Turning the corner, he saw that it was pretty desolate. People must be hiding from the Akuma. Were that many people trying to keep lies from people? Marinette probably wouldn’t be very affected, nor would Nino. 

A tug from Plagg told him to go left up ahead. He wondered what it would be like for his Father. What all was he keeping from him? Would he ever know why he never attended the dinners that had been scheduled? The reason why he never attended anything for his schooling? Even when he was homeschooled. All of that hurt, then and currently. 

It didn’t completely start when his mother had disappeared. It had began before that. It just increased ten-fold when she disappeared. He hated that he couldn’t even talk to his own father about his missing mother.

A yank from Tikki came as he approached an alleyway. Upon entering, the pressure of Plagg made him take his earbuds out, looking around. He had arrived in an odd alleyway, well. It wasn’t too odd considering some of the alleyways he had been in himself for detransforming. He went up to the door, just as he was about to knock, Master fu opened the door with his kwami floating by his shoulder.

“Ah, Chat Noir, come in, come in.” The old man gestured allowing Adrien to enter. “I can tell something is wrong. I’ll put on some tea and we can discuss a plan.” 

“Yes Master Fu, that would be amazing.” As he sat down where he was shown, Plagg and Tikki flew out of their respective hiding locations, landing on each shoulder. By the time the tea was done and placed before him, Adrien was working out what all to say.

“So, do you know who Ladybug is?” Master opened, taking a sip of his tea as Adrien fixed his.

“No, Master. I only saved her miraculous allowing Tikki to be present when she was transforming into her akumatized persona.” Adrien said angrily, he should’ve known better.

“You done the correct thing, young Chat Noir. We can discuss a plan with the kwamis and see what our best option will be.”

“I have to fix this somehow. The one thing I know is that I’ll have to turn into Mr. Bug again.” Adrien explained, taking a sip and glancing at Tikki who nodded.

“Very well, if you strongly believe so. But why?”

“I…. It’s my fault that she became akumatized.” Adrien set the cup down on his legs, watching tea leaves swirl around gently. “I didn’t listen to her. I didn’t believe she was the correct Ladybug.” He looked away, closing his eyes. “I listened to my heart and not my head.” A long hum came from Master Fu as Adrien sat in self-pity of being a horrible partner.

“Don’t let your pure heart make you believe that a mistake makes you a bad partner.” Master Fu explained after taking a long drink. “In order for one to become the ideal wilder of the Black Cat miraculous, one has to know the proper use of the Cataclysm.” Master explained, catching Adriens attention. “You’ve been through a lot of tragedy, that is correct. But you’ve let it guide you the best possible way.” Master took a sip, looking at Tikki and Plagg. “You are a understanding, kind hearted person that stands up for what is right, even if it’s not the same way as Ladybug.”

“But-”

“Just because the ladybug miraculous cleanses, does not mean your cataclysm is any less useful. How many times have you been able to use cataclysm and be able to aid in the fight against the akuma?” Master narrowed his eyebrows, stroking his goatee. 

“Whenever my lady needs it!” Adrien spoke quickly. With silence answering him, he thought for a moment. “I guess… My cataclysm is good for some things.” He tilts his head thinking to the side.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but Ladybug needs our assistance!” Tikki spoke up, wringing her little paws.

“And maybe that just means we will be able to visit more.” Plagg narrowed his eyes as his tiny paws crossed over his body. Master Fu shot him a look before looking at Adrien.

“What do you suggest?”

“Well, if I become Mr. Bug, that means I won't be able to use the black cat miraculous.” Adrien thought out loud, looking at his kwami. “But, I could just not transform into Chat Noir and have Plagg be my backup.”

“Absolutely not!” Adrien was jarred whenever Tikki and Master Fu both yelled at him.

“Why not?” Adrien asked harshly.

“He cannot control his powers, they are to dangerous just to willy-nilly be used.” Adrien's eyes narrowed.

“Then how come he exists at all? How come you trust that it is ok for his miraculous to be out in circulation?” Adrien prompts, sitting up straight. “Plagg and I’ve been working a lot with his powers and being able to control them. When Gorrzilla had captured me during Heros Day, I was able to escape because Plagg used his power responsibly. We’ve discussed a lot since Sandboy.” Adrien explained, looking at the opposing parties. “We’ve worked with it a lot and have allowed to help him control his powers.” Master fu squinted his eyes, looking at Plagg.

“You used your powers on his command when you two were not transformed?” Master asked Plagg who nodded.

“Yep.” He puffed his tiny chest out just the slightest. “And nothing got damaged that was not supposed to be.” He nodded at Adrien who smiled and scratched his head. Wayzz, Tikki, and Master Fu all shared a look, a knowing glint shining in Tikki’s eyes.

“I believe that if he listens to Adrien, he would be able to handle the responsibility.” Tikki explained, looking between the two cat boys.

“Very well then.” Master sighed, looking down. “Consider this a test run.” He spoke directly to Plagg who nodded. “Will this take place now?” Adrien nodded.

“Yes, I have Tikki’s miraculous here in my pocket.” Adrien pulled them out and began inserting them into his earlobes. Tikki nodded at Adrien symbolizing that she was ready. 

“Let’s do this.” Tikky rubbed her nubs together with a determined look in her eye as Plagg flew up beside her.

“Let’s bring your Bug back, Sugarcube.” Plagg rubbed his head on hers before looking at Adrien.

“Tikki, spots on!” Adrien said excitedly, allowing the magic to swirl around him. The different energy made his skin crinkle at the sensation that he wasn’t used to. Is this what Akuma victims felt? Is this something like what his Lady just dealt with when she became akumatized? “Alright, Plagg, let’s go save Ladybug.” He spoke as he was taken upstairs and given access to the roof, allowing for him some amnonity from where he was leaving from. As he bounded through the maze of buildings, he looked around for any sign of the Fakebug and his Lady. 

“I think they are towards the Eiffel Tower.” Plagg zoomed up in front of his face. A nod and he turned away, going to land in a tree to get into some cover so he could get a lay of the battlefield. 

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

Lady Honesty sighs when she finally realized what had happened, her partner was still being the bravest person she knew, and had taken the miraculous from her without hesitating.

Hawkmoth doesn’t take this knowledge so lightly, “Go after him! Get the miraculous back right now!”

She rolls her eyes, “I’m going, calm down! He’s just doing his job.”

Walking slowly to the edge, she grumbles to herself as she wills the ribbons in her crown-braided hair to form wings. As much as she enjoys running, her partner was much faster than she was without her yo-yo.

“What are you waiting for?”

“I’m going! I’m going!” She leaps into the air, gravity pulling her downwards dramatically before the ribbons flutter at her mental command. Their gentle flapping gave her a sense of weightlessness similar to her yo-yo, minus the swooping motion that is. She kind of missed the feeling of gravity trying to bring her back down, only for her trusty weapon to swing her back up.

Cupping her hands, she lets out a “Here Kitty, Kitty! Where are you?” In her best imitation of sounding sweet. He was just scared and didn’t understand what she was doing after all.

A head of blonde hair catches the corner of her eye, her hope soaring with her as she focuses on it, only for her heart to leap in a different way when she realizes who it was, “Adrien!”

The boy jumps, obviously surprised someone was yelling for him. Landing near him, but not too close since she didn’t want to scare the teen, Lady Honesty smiles wide at him before asking, “Have you seen Chat Noir?”

The teens eyes are wide, his smile nervous, no doubt from her appearance, “No ma’am, I haven’t.”

She sags a little, knowing that Adrien would never lie, even to an Akuma, “Hmm, ok. If you do see him, will you let me know?” She grumbles the next part, “He took something of mine.”

With a soft flutter of her bow-like wings and a wave to the boy she has a crush on, Lady Honesty is once more in the sky, her mind a whirl as she tries to come up with some kind of plan.

She taps a finger on her cheek as she thinks out loud, “If I wanted to catch a superhero, how would I do it?” She pauses mid-air, “A trap obviously, or maybe a trade?” She shakes her head and keeps flying, “Trades never work, but what kind of trap?” As far as she knew, many traps had worked on them, but she always had some way to get out of it.

The sound of a helicopter catches her attention, it’s loud engine almost drowning out the newscasters voice, “This just in, a new Akuma has taken to the sky not even an hour after Ladybug and Chat Noir faced off with Mayura! The Akuma has been circling the city-“

An idea hits the teen so abruptly she physically lurches towards the helicopter. The surprised shouts of its occupants going unnoticed as she pries the microphone away from the news anchor and turns towards the camera with a flourish.

“Paris!” The man steadies the camera, their apparent need to get a story more important than any danger they might be in, “I am Lady Honesty and I am here because I want to help.” She pauses for a moment to adjust her stance, trying to look more friendly while dressed as a villain, “Our beautiful home has been infested with liars, people who would hurt others for their own gain, and those who don’t know any better than to lie.” The news anchor behind her is whispering into their headset, she does her best to ignore them, “I am offering to help any one who can tell me where Lila Rose is. Any information you have will be helpful and in return I can make it so you can reveal the lies you have been surrounded by.” 

She then points out of the helicopter, “Feel free to call out to me if you see me! I’ll be flying around.” With that done, she gives the microphone back to the news anchor and dives out of the helicopter, her wings spreading wide to slow her fall so she can turn it into a glide.

Her peripheral vision tints purple, no doubt a butterfly had appeared on her face, “I hope you have some kind of plan.”

She smiles at nothing, her voice honey sweet as she responds, “Oh I have a plan alright. I’m going to catch the biggest liar in Paris,” she lands on a large semi truck her wings folding down into a cape-like form as she gestures around her, “With the help of Paris, I will have the trap laid out for our little hero, and even if he does find help, it won’t stop them from falling for it.” She leaps off the truck, back towards where she last saw the fake Ladybug.

“I’m listening.” The interest in his voice was almost like Monoe when she really wanted to hear a story from Alya.

Lady Honesty lands on top of the arch of triumph to find the look-a-like sitting on the ground, a blank stare on her face. Confused by the strange action, she walks over to poke the girls shoulder, “Hey. As much as I hate to admit it, I need your help.”

The copy looks up at her, a sort of sad look on her face, “I don’t know if I can.”

Lady Honesty let’s her wings fall once more, this wasn’t going to be as quick as she had hoped, “Why not?”

She slowly gestures to herself, “I’m supposed to be Chats true partner, but he ran away.”

Anger stirs up something ugly in her chest, how dare this fake lie to her? Especially after she had used her powers on- wait. She looks at the fake's wrist, the stark purple band was still wrapped around it so why would she…

“You really think you’re Ladybug.”

The sentimonster looks down at herself, “Of course I am. I was made to be Ladybug. I am supposed to be Chat Noir’s real partner.”

With a thoughtful hum, Lady Honesty reaches out a hand, “Then why don’t you go help him?”

“What?” The Ladybug in front of her is echoed by the voice in her head. One sounding surprised, the other angry.

“Look,” she lets her hand fall, “I can’t get close to Chat like this, or anyone for that matter.” Her hand stretches out once more, “But if you go out there and find Lila, you can help ‘protect’ her from me. I’m sure wherever she is, Chat will be close behind.”

The girl thinks about it for a moment before taking the outstretched hand, “Ok, I’ll go help Chat while you are busy. I wasn’t really told what else to do anyway.”

Lady Honesty lifts her wings from their resting place, “Good. When you finally find Lila, tell her to go with you to the Eiffel Tower. I’ll be waiting there.”

With a final nod, the two part, one swinging her way across Paris while the other soars over the rooftops. Time to enact the perfect plan.


End file.
